backstagefamilyfandomcom-20200213-history
On Deck
'"On Deck" '''is the 8th episode of Season 1 of ''Backstage and overall. It aired the first time on May 6, 2016 on Family Channel, on May 20, 2016 on Disney Channel, and on May 30, 2016, on Disney Channel UK. Synopsis Bianca is determined to impress her casting agent mother who is holding auditions at Keaton. Jax challenges Kit to a DJ battle. Denzel’s costume designs for the mid-term ballet are put to the test. Plot Bianca and Alya are in the music room, preparing it for an audition. Bianca was doing vocal exercises and Alya was pouring jelly beans into a bowl. Bianca tells her to get rid of the red ones, her mom hates them. Alya thinks it's so cool that Bianca's mom is casting a role at Keaton and asks her if she gets nervous auditioning for her mom. Bianca says that feelings have no place in an audition room, especially for a big show. Alya says that it's a huge opportunity. Bianca adds with a big shot director and asks Alya if she's really up for it. Alya admits that she's not but to be in the hip-hopera would be a dream. Bianca adds that it'll be a reality for others. Alya confesses that she didn't want to audition but when Durani announced it, she said that it's an opportunity that she can't pass up. Now that the day has arrived she worries that she's going to freeze up. Alya adds it wouldn't matter how Bianca does since she's her mom but Bianca said that she has to prove her self just like everyone else. She says in her confessional that if her mom picked her, it wouldn't be favoritism, just her doing a good job. She tells Alya that normally she'd say to be herself but in her case, not to. Alya sarcastically appreciates it. and Jax agree to do a DJ battle.]] Some students were out at the quad. Jax was sitting, playing from his computer a track from DJ Diamond Mind. He was saying how he's the best. Kit, sitting on the other bench didn't think so. Jax said that haters are going to hate and said that she's jealous of him. Kit disagreed and showed everyone some tracks that she's been working on that week. She pulls out USB drive and connects it with her computer. Everyone was jamming to her sample, even Jax admitted that they were 'crispy' on his confessional, wondering did she get them. He went on called them weak. Kit gets up and tells him that her tracks will destroy his. Jax officially calls a DJ battle after school, there at the quad. Kit accepts and said original tracks only. Jax hopes that it'll rain to call it off. Bianca was getting ready for her audition at the girls restroom. She keeps hearing someone sobbing. She assumes that it was Alya. Alya tells her to ignore her. Bianca tried to but she couldn't since she was crying like a scared puppy. Alya tells her that she always freezes up whenever she has an audition; she's frustrated with herself. Bianca tells her that she's a performer. Alya again regrets why she's going for the part of it's going to be Bianca that's getting it. Bianca says that it's ok if she messe up, there will be plenty opportunities in the future. Alya worried because Bianca's mom is a huge casting agent and if she messed up, it'll be the impression for the future. Bianca agrees that her mom is a huge casting agent but she's also a mom and suggested Alya to pretend that she's singing for her own mom. Bianca tries to do a make over for Alya so she could look presentable for her audition. She loosens up her hair for frame around the eyes and hands her a jacket to replace her sweater. Denzel is at the costume room. He had a design for Sasha's Prince Charming's look for the show. His design is based on mordern pop culture. The costume is part Harry Styles, part Drake and part James Dean. Sasha comes out with the costume, Denzel tells him that he looks great. He says to tell him if something wrong. Sasha admits that the pants don't fit but tells Denzel that it doesn't feel right. Sasha doesn't want to tell him the truth. Denzel said that now wasn't a good time cause Sasha had to go to rehearsals. Jax walks in the production class. Kit sees him and asks the teacher if she can go get a drink, saying that she was on fire at quad and needs some water, looking at Jax. As Kit was leaving, he sees Kit's USB drive on her computer. Jax hesitates and knows that he shouldn't take it but he did so anyway and puts it in his pocket. Kit comes in and starts mocking Jax, saying that her hot tracks might give him dry mouth. Jax says in his confessional that he wants to see how funny 'Miss Hot Tracks' is when he finds out where does she get her samples from so that he can use them for the DJ battle. He hopes that it'll teach her not to smack talk DJ Diamond Mind. Bianca helps Alya with her posture. She tells her that confidence rests in the spine. Alya asks if insecurity rests in the stomach. She admits that she doesn't know what makes her more nervous, auditioning for Bianca's mom or Bianca being nice to her. Then, Bianca tells Alya to look at her when she sings. She interrupts Alya and suggested that she leans in and get the volume out. Alya appreciates that Bianca is helping her. Bianca says in her confessional that she's generous. She admits that Alya is going to chock but at least she won't look like a hot mess when she does. Sasha and Vanessa were practicing for the showcase. She notices that Sasha was moving and dancing strange. Denzel and Carly were sitting aside observing them. Denzel asks her what does she thinks of Sasha's costume. During her confessional, she says that matter what he's wearing, all she sees is him rejecting her. Carly tells Denzel that it's a little Harry Styles mixed with Drake, like Prince Charming past and present. That's exactly what he wanted to hear and asks Carly that favor of telling Sasha how great he looks. She said she would if she'd get the chance. Vanessa starts yelling at Sasha because he isn't extending. He does, but his pants fall off, having everyone laughing at him. Denzel begins feeling bad and Sasha immediately leaves the dance studio. In the hallway, Bianca and Alya were doing their vocal exercises. Mrs. Blackwell comes out to start the auditions. Bianca was first to go. Alya tells her to break a leg and decides to peak through the window. Mrs. Blackwell was surprised to see Bianca for the audition, she didn't think she would. Bianca assures her that she told her that morning and asks if it was ok. Mrs. Blackwell lets her, if she wanted to. Bianca starts singing. However, her mom had to stop her. She tells that that she is a great actress but the role requires a professional level of vocals. Bianca asks if she can take it again from the top to which Mrs. Blackwell said to do it again at home. Bianca leaves, sad. tells Sasha that he's a dancer.]] Sasha walks in angrily into the costume room. Denzel was behind him. He tells Sasha to throw the anger on him instead of the costume. Sasha did and reminded him that he had told Denzel that the costume wasn't feeling right and asked if he had seen everyone laugh at him. Denzel said all he needs to do is adjust the pants. Sasha said not to, it won't fix his physical problem of being too thin. Denzel understands him, when he was in grade school kids made fun of him of how his clothes fit so that why he started tailoring his own cloths. Sasha admits that he was called chicken legs all through grade school, and says that for a guy when kids calls one skinny it's like they're calling them weak. Denzel tells that he's not weak, he's a dancer. All he needs are some adjustments for his unique physique, calling him bro at that end. Jax plugged Kit's USB to his computer. He doesn't how know how did she get all those sounds. Miles walks in and asked him why was he so down since that track that he's playing is good. Jax agrees that it is. Miles asked how did he get that sound. Jax replies with some uncertainty and Miles apologizes for under estimating him. Jax feels guilty and decides to return the USB back to Kit, before she makes a killer sample and back down the DJ battle and getting humiliated at the quad. After Bianca's audition she was sad. Alya goes and says sorry for her mom. Bianca, being strong, tells her that her mom is just in a mood because Alya didn't get rid of all the red jellybeans. Alya begins doubting herself again, saying that ther is no way she can go in there. Just then, a girl comes out from her audition, crying. Bianca tells her that she'll do fine, but confessed that she won't. Mrs. Blackwell comes and calls Alya's name. Bianca checks her posture and tells her to break a leg. Alya walks in the music room to audition. She introduces hers of to Mrs. Blackwell and the camera. She tells her that she'll be sing an original. While Alya was singing her song, Bianca was peaking through the window and Mrs. Blackwell looked very impressed with her voice. She clapped afterwards and happily says that she thinks they found their Young Mimi. Alya gets filled with joy and nods at Bianca. Sasha goes back and dances with Vanessa with black shirt this time. Carly asks Denzel by and he says that Sasha is his own Prince Charming. Carly just looks at him dancing. Kit was looking through her stuff trying to find her USB. Jax goes towards Kit, trying to give it back. He tells her that he's been thinking, Kit immediately says that he's trying something new. He goes on saying honesty and again she interrupts him. Jax decides to keep the USB to teach her a lesson. He stays there next to her and Kits asks what does he want. Jax just tells her that he'll see her at the quad. and Alya.]] Back in the music room, Bianca was arranging back the chairs. Alya walks in, thanking Bianca and said that she knew that didn't go the way she expected to be. Bianca said it was just healthy competition. Alya then recieves a phone call, it's her mom. She tells her that she got the role and she just pretended she was singing to her. Mrs. Blackwell walks in, congratulating Alya again and she was so happy to have find her. She tells Alya that she's one in a million and goes on about the director of the show. Bianca admits that for once, she wishes her mom would see her the way she sees Alya, but she drops it. Alya and Mrs. Blackwell leave the room, Bianca stays and sadly sits down on all that had happen. The DJ battle starts at the quad after school. Jax starts off the battle, already having some dancing. Kit decides to pick it up, having more kids dancing. Even Miles, who was with Jax, was into her song. He tells Jax that he's way better. Jax tries again, having almost everyone dancing. Kit looks around and worries a bit. Jax tells her that victory is his. But, Kit really picks up the pace and everyone at the quad is dancing. Miles said that Jax tried but Kit's track is sick. Jax begins to suspect something about the track and then he realized that that track is not an original, just like Kit said original tracks only. Miles didn't get the point. Jax calls to everyone's attention that the track is not Kit's and plays the exact song from his phone. The track is from DJ Diamond Mind. Cast Main * Aviva Mongillo as Alya * Julia Tomasone as Bianca * Matthew Isen as Jax * Romy Weltman as Kit * Josh Bogert as Miles * Isiah Hall as Denzel * Colin Petierre as Sasha * Alyssa Trask as Carly * Devyn Nekoda as Vanessa Recurring * Carly Street as Mrs. Blackwell * Tyler Simmons as Zachary Absent * Jane Moffat as Helsweel * Chris Hoffman as Mr. Park * Adrianna Di Liello as Jenna * Kyal Legend as Julie * Mckenzie Small as Scarlett Songs * "Beop Beop Beop" * "Ghost Kick" * "The Endless F Note" * "Moving On" * "Shot Me Down" * "Step, Sister!" * "Check These Moves" * "The Chicken" * "Got You Now" * "Move It Boyee" Trivia *Alya gets the role of Young Mimi on the hip-hopera, Da Boheme. Transcript Quotes Gallery Videos Category:A to Z Category:Episodes Category:Episodes aired in 2016 Category:Article stubs Category:Season 1